1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a portable terminal adapted to display thereon a plurality functions as a menu for allowing a desired one of the plurality of functions to be selected and executed, and more particularly, it relates to a portable terminal adapted to display thereon one of two menus independently from each other.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is known a portable terminal such as a portable telephone set, which displays as a menu a plurality of functions, e.g., functions for receiving and/or transmitting e-mail and for setting a timer, and allows a user to select and execute a desired one among the functions of the menu. By means of such a menu operation or manipulation, predetermined functions can readily be executed through a simple manipulation and therefore it is very convenient for the portable telephone set which is often operated with one hand. Thus, a recently developed portable terminal is designed to display thereon various functions as a menu to allow each of functions to be selected and executed. Accordingly, such a menu must clearly be displayed on a display screen of the portable terminal to enable a user to view and select one of the functions for its execution.
However, as the number of functions to be displayed on the display screen as a menu is increased, it will be gradually difficult to view and confirm functions of the menu individually. Therefore, it is very difficult to readily select a desired one of the functions of the menu, as result of which it will be deteriorated in operability particularly for users who are aged or have weak eyesight.
On the other hand, such functions as being used commonly and frequently by many users are only a few functions of all functions displayed as a menu in a conventional portable terminal.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a portable terminal capable of displaying many functions as a menu and particularly capable of easily viewing frequently used functions, thereby providing a portable terminal which is highly excellent in operability.